


A Connection Long Overdue [Podfic]

by Tbowen71



Series: Kith an Kin Podfics [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, First Time, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tbowen71/pseuds/Tbowen71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey. No flirting while you're holding my daughter." Dean came over and scooped Joanna out of Gabriel's arms prompting a "Da!" from the little girl, "You might scar her for life."</p><p>A 'Kith and Kin' Sam/Gabriel interlude</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Connection Long Overdue [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Connection Long Overdue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/97177) by [lifevolutionary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifevolutionary/pseuds/lifevolutionary). 



> *Chin in hands* *looks at word count* The interlude ended up being longer than both of the previous two sections combined ... I'm not enitirely sure how I managed that

**Title:** [A Connection Long Overdue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/97177)[  
](http://archiveofourown.org/chapters/130020?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_7660093)

 **Author:** [lifevolutionary](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lifevolutionary/pseuds/lifevolutionary)

 **Reader:**  [AlTynan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AlTynan)

 **Fandom** : Supernatural

 **Pairing** : Gabriel/ Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester

 **Rating** : Explicit

 **Tags** : Future Fic, Kid Fic, First Time, Slash

 **Summary** : 

"Hey. No flirting while you're holding my daughter." Dean came over and scooped Joanna out of Gabriel's arms prompting a "Da!" from the little girl, "You might scar her for life."

A 'Kith and Kin' Sam/Gabriel interlude

 **Duration:** 13:14 minutes

 **Files:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/qmz1rhtw82h9e2h/SPN_-_A_Connection_Long_Overdue.mp3) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/4fxua1z46wqy7nw/%5BSPN%5D_A_Connection_Long_Overdue.m4b)[  
](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/a1odicz8c4yoao1/SPN_-_Family_Business.mp3)

 


End file.
